1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention generally relates to an operation-device control system for controlling, in a concentrated manner, a plurality of operation devices accessed respectively by ID codes.
2. Discussion of Related Art:
Generally, upon the performance of an operation, a plurality of operation devices are selectively used in accordance with an objective or a purpose. However, an operator performs the operation in a clean area or region within an operating chamber. That is, since an operating section of each of the operation devices is within a dirty environment, the operator can operate each of the operation devices, without being in direct contact with the operation devices.
Further, functions of the respective operation devices are individually performed independent from each other, and there are many cases where the functions of the respective operation devices are inadequate for composite using modes.
Accordingly, because the prior art performs as required or in accordance with the instructions from an operator, while the operator moves between the operation devices, the operating environment for the operator is not a well suited operating environment. Thus, the operation, which requires real time, requires a highly skilled operator.
Moreover, there exist operation devices which are provided with communication ports. However, the communication ports outputs information for display is a printer, a monitor or the like. Systematic communication is not performed due to communication or the like between the operation devices or between the operation devices and control means (such as, a computer).
Accordingly, in the prior art, because the systematic communication due to communication or the like between the operation devices or the operation devices and the control means (such as, the computer) is not performed, it has been necessary for the operator to be allocated to each of the devices for a small number of operators to operate a plurality of devices by instructions from an operator in a case where such devices are used within an operating room.
As a result, the interior of the operating chamber becomes narrow or confined, and various devices must be set and prepared in accordance with the kind or type of operation. In addition to the operation being complicated, there is also a case which requires particularly prompt operation so that exertion is required for the operation to proceed.